Disclosed embodiments relate generally to an apparatus and method for producing power using a ribbon drive mechanism. More particularly, embodiments include a ribbon drive electrical power generator apparatus and method, including those with a peripherally-attached ribbon and central screen, as well as methods of using alternative fluids for power generation and methods and apparatus related to a generator assembly for use with such ribbon drive electrical power generation methods and apparatus.
The present inventor's prior U.S. Patents disclose various ribbon drive systems, including U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,997, which discloses a ribbon drive power generation system and its use in a hydroelectric peak shaving system, U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,638, which discloses a ribbon drive power generator that allows additional applications, such as use in free flowing currents and use in variable flow environments, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,592,335 and 6,431,926, which disclose ribbon drive pumping and propulsion systems with a peripherally-mounted ribbon.